O Mestre dos Qs
by Rest Without Peace
Summary: RIPAGEM de mestres! Dois ripadores e um capitão perdem a cabeça ao ripar um trash típico com erros de doer o fígado finado de policiais. Nick dá de ombros (UI) o tempo todo, todos querem ir pro The Voice, Nugtella e bolonha ruleiam, e só não tem mais Q nessa história do que em Rip Me. Cuidado com seu cu, a anaconda está louca! (Isso provavelmente está na ripagem)


O Mestre dos Qs

Título: O Grimm e o Wesen **(Baby: O MEIO Wesen, vamos lembrar isso, ok?) (Renard: Ofendeu.) (Zeus: Como se você fosse sangue puro pra poder ficar ofendido, seu setudo. *Pra depois isso!*) (Baby 2: Cadê a Vitamina, mesmo?) (Renard 2: Traumatizei com aquela bodega. Conseguiu entupir a máquina de hemodiálise, pra você ter uma ideia.)**

Autor: Hoje a gente não tá afim. **(Baby: É esse o autor? Veesh!) (Zeus: Imagine se tivessem! *Arrepiado*) (Renard: Seus perdidos! Hoje não tão a fim de divulgar o nome do autor.) (Baby: Ah, é isso? Tava arrepiada com possível continuação O.O)**

Sinopse: Depois de uma noite para a comemoração de um caso bem resolvido. **(Baby: Cês tem certeza de que era pra ser ponto mesmo?) (Zeus: Alguém tava dando tapinha no baseado enquanto escrevia isso.) (Renard: Qual caso comigo não é bem sucedido? #convencido) **Sean acaba levando Nick para o seu apartamento. **(Baby: "E rolam muitas loucuras". Cara, que merda, já não tô gostando.) (Zeus: Claro, sua continuação a lá Sessão da Tarde não é exatamente a mais maravilhosa, né kirida?) **O Grimm e o Wesen irão travar uma luta de paixão e prazer **(Renard: Wesen = Monroe. Tirando meu corpo fora dessa porra toda.) (Baby: Não compreendo. Como uma luta pode ser de paixão e prazer? Eu não relaciono as coisas.) (Zeus: A resposta é: CINQUENTA TONS DE CINZA! Versão viada.)** onde o que importa não é a vitória e sim o desejo saciado. **(Baby: Faltou vírgula. Cadê a bazuca atiradora de vírgulas, hein?) (Zeus: No meu rabo!) (Renard: Irc. Não comece a falar de rabo antes da hora, seu cão!)**

**(Baby: Senhor, dai-me forças pra isso.) (Zeus: Maldita Mihaela que sumiu pra nos deixar perdidos com essa porra. Pelo menos comprei Nugtella. *Abre um pote* Quem quer?) (Renard: Prefiro puro. *Fumando*) (Baby 2: Estamos desafinados, pessoal, então nos perdoem.)**

Casal Shipp: Nick x Sean **(Baby: NÓN! Tu me jura?) (Zeus: Casal shipp? Dois pês? Sem barrinha? Tô perdido.) (Renard: Acabou de cumprir o contrato com a RWT que diz que você deve falar "tô perdido" pelo menos uma vez a cada ripagem. E SINK THE FUCKING SHIP! Com um pê, só, viado.) (Baby 2: Se eu pudesse mudar sapoha... #Imaginando) (Zeus 2: Queria que fosse só ship. SS Nick x Sean. Aí nóis afundava com a seta dele. *aponta o Renard*)**

Os personagens aqui relatados não são meus. **(Zeus: Tu me jura? #2 Achava que era o David Greenwalt escrevendo esta tragédia!) (Renard: Ele tem mais o que fazer do que cagar essa merda toda.) (Baby: Já estamos no mode "caguei no teclado e postei" on? Nem vi)** Servem apenas para minha inspiração.** (Baby: #INFILIZMENTE!) **

Esta história se encaixa em qualquer parte depois que Sean descobre que Nick é um Grimm e Nick descobre que Sean é um Wesen. **(Renard: Não era mais fácil dizer "depois de Face Off"? Ou só tá repetindo meu nome porque gosta?) (Baby: Não começa a te achar, não!) (Zeus: Sem comentários nisso, vamos embora.)**

Homossexualidade: Relação afetiva/amorosa/sexual entre dois homens, não gosta, não leia. **(Renard: Tu me jura? #3 Estamos repetitivos!) (Baby: Iluminou meu mundo com essa informação! Nunca que eu descobria!) (Zeus foi fazer uma bolonha. Volta logo)**

Capítulo um: Uma Noite de GrimmWesen **(Baby: Uma noite de ripagem. Nunca vi título mais fudido!) (Zeus: Literalmente, né? Consigo ver um pau ali no meio das duas palavras...) (Renard: É o do Kid Bengala. Botei lá pra abrir espaço.) (Baby 2: Isso parece nome de dupla sertaneja! "Grimm & Wesen"! Top das paradas musicais!) (Zeus 2: E cardíacas também!)**

Nada muito pomposo, apenas uma noite para dois lindões se pegarem e um aquecimento para uma crossover. ^_^ **(Renard: Obrigado pelo "lindão". Pelo menos saiu uma coisa boa desse monte de porra.) (Baby: UMA CARINHA! #xonei) (Zeus: Imagine se fosse pomposo! Ia ter vibradores!) (Renard 2: Acho que isso nem chega perto.) (Baby 2: Crossover? FUDEU) (Zeus 2: Pelo amor de Deus, que não seja SPN e Grimm! Pra mim, chega de Nick x Dean!) (Renard 2: Pra quê aquecer? Rasga logo a virilha, amigo!)**

Depois de uma missão muito bem sucedida Nick, **(Baby: Tenho dèjavus! *Não lembro como se escreve* Missão Nick... I Knew It Was Trash...) (Zeus: A Miha quase morreu naquela porra.)** Hank **(Baby: MAS MARIDO! Que diabos você faz entre todos esses viadinhos?)** e Sean vão ao um bar frequentado por policiais para uma comemoração. **(Renard: Cops Gone Wild! Tuts tuts tuts!) (Zeus: Nem chamam, viados. "Ao um bar"? CU) (Baby: Se for o bar que eu tô pensando, melhor cê nem ir! Faço muito programa lá e não quero que me filmem! #sqnéva)** A noite é longa, **(Renard: É uma criança!) (Zeus: Crido.) (Baby: Essa foi terrévil, amico.) **eles bebem, conversam, brincam, **(Baby: A-DO-LE-TA, lê peti peti polá!) (Zeus: "Pega no meu e eu pego no teu!" Vide Verdade ou Desafio.) (Renard: Imagens mentais terríveis e: se eles estão no bar, ÓBVIO que galerê tá bebendo! Nem precisava ter botado aquilo!)** há até uma linda jovem que em determinado momento lança olhares provocadores e muito charme para Nick. **(Zeus: Mano, cata logo essa aí que é melhor que virar putinha do chefe, vai por mim. #experiênciaprópria) (Baby: IDEIA MELHOR! Compre vinho, leve pra casa, embebede-se com a Juliette e coma ela até esfolar teu pinto! #NicketteRage) **Mas embora Juliette esteja visitando os pais em outra cidade, **(Renard: É só falar no diabo que ele aparece! *Apanha da Juliette com um abajur*)** Nick procura se mantiver **(Baby: #masoqporralouca)** fiel, não somente por estar rodeados **(Zeus: Affe, erros tensos.) (Renard: Fosse só os erros, a gente ajeitava essa porra! Plural mandou você ter um PNC) (Baby: Eu li "Pênis ser". –q) **de pessoas conhecidas como também por ser isso que o detetive Burkhardt acredita em sua vida. **(Baby: E isso não o salva no fim, né? Grandes merda essa sua crença fez por você aqui, filho.) (Zeus: Fidelidade vs. Capt. Renard: Fáithi!) (Renard: Deixa eu, pô! Nem se pode enrabar caras em paz...)**

Mais de quatro horas bebendo **(Baby: Ah, resistência! Esses porras não dormem não? Sdds fígado) (Zeus: Dormir só tem graça depois do trepa trepa.) (Renard: Só quatro? Frouxos!)** fez com que Nick ficasse bem alto, **(Baby: EITA PORRA! Mal começou NC e o Nick Jr já tá alto? #viajou) (Zeus: É um pássaro? É um avião? #failtality)** Hank não ficou muito atrás, **(Baby: Alguém hoje vai dormir na casinha do cachorro!) (Zeus: E recusar a chance de estuprá-lo porre? Ah, Bay, perde isso não!)** apenas o Capitão Sean Renard se manteve sóbrio **(Renard: Sóbrio? Eu? Pra ripar trash? Desde quando?) **até mesmo para poder impor respeito aos demais oficiais. **(Baby: Esse não perde a chance de ser rei da cocada preta... *Hank? Oi?*) (Zeus: Eu viajei ao ponto de imaginar o capitão cavalgando a cocada preta do Hank, rapaz! Hoje a Nugtella tá pegando! *Come toda a Nugtella, incluindo o pote*) **

– _Ok Nick. Você já bebeu por demais por hoje. ___**(Renard: E por que eu me importaria com o quanto ele bebe?) (Baby: Pensando bem, o Renard Trash precisa do Nick porre-porre pra dar uma catucada nele... Realmente não fez sentido.) **_Amanhã tem que estar cedo no trabalho, não se esqueça disso. _**(Zeus: Não sabia que tinha horário pra puteiro.) (Baby: Claro que tem! As ryka é tudo de noitchi, as póbri que vai di manhã! -masoqrapaz) **_ – _Fala Sean afastando um copo que Nick tentava pegar no balcão. **(Baby: "Mim dá, mim dá! Buáááááh" Gente, se isso acontecer, eu cometo cudicídio, sério.)** Com a voz mole Nick **(Baby: IKIWT me perseguindo até agora? AFFE, CU!) (Zeus: Antes que eu me esqueça: qual o preconceito com Nickette, fandom?) **retruca chateado. – _Ei Sean, só mais essa. _**(Renard: É "capitão Renard" pra você. E senta que eu te dou um biscoito! *Musiquinha da propaganda dos biscoitos Scooby*) (Baby: Rei da cocada preta, tô falando! Quer comer alguém, coma o Hank, que eu fiquei curiosa!)**_ A última, vamos só mais a saideira. _**(Zeus: Saideira, ã-hã. Amanhã ele ainda vai estar aí, nu e sem um rim.) (Baby: Perdeu, playboy!) (Renard: Saideira de cu é rola.)**

– _É isso ai Capitão, deixa o rapaz aproveitar a solteirice momentânea. _**(Baby: E tu ainda dá ideia? Greve de sexo até teu pau encolher!) (Zeus: É só falar no diabo que ele aparece! #2) **_– _Diz Hank chegando do banheiro, onde havia ido para **(Renard: "Bater uma".) (Zeus: Pra massagear o saco depois que eu chutei!) (Baby 2: COMO É QUE É SEU VIADINHO) **dar uma aliviada na bexiga que já lhe estava a estourar de tanto liquido ingerido. **(Baby: Irc! Não chupo mais!) (Zeus: Só aquele copinho ali que ele bebeu, ó *aponta uma caneca gigante onde estava tomando banho da purificação*) (Renard: Lembrei o Dr. House enfiando uma agulha na bexiga do cara e tirando a urina. *Lembra da sua breve estadia no hospital*)**

– _Não, não. Já está bastante tarde, hora de cada um de nós irmos para casa. _**(Renard: E tenho dito, seus viados! Agora todo mundo pra casa comer suas namoradas que amanhã é um novo dia!) (Zeus: BIG BUCETA BRASIL. Só isso que digo.) **_– _Diz com um tom de voz firme Sean. **(Baby: Agora a voz é Sean. Miha estaria deitando e rolando nessa porra! Qual o problema do sujeito no seu canto normal?) (Zeus: É que brocha.)**

O capitão pega Nick **(Zeus: Mas já? Na frente do povão mesmo?) (Baby: Mas calma, rapaziada! Espera eu ligar a câmera que a Boys Fuckin Boys tá sem atualização há uma vida!) **colocando um de seus braços por cima de seu ombro carregando o rapaz para fora, **(Renard: Arf arf! Isso é por causa da frase e porque senti um cheirim de cebola...) (Baby: Rexona pra você, colega.) **alguns colegas e outros conhecidos fazem brincadeiras com Nick. **(Zeus: "E aí, vai comer?" "Que nada, vai é dar!") **Hank oferece-se **(Renard: Oferece-se. Soou como um vampiro recém-transformado. #ViaCrônicasDeSookieStackhouse)** **(Zeus: Ênclise viadinhaa...) **para levar o amigo para casa, **(Baby: Aproveito e divorcio. Desconfio que houve uma insinuação de Nick x Hank aí, visse.) **porém Sean faz questão de ele mesmo leva-lo. **(Zeus: Ênclise viadinhaaa... #2) (Renard: Faço questão de nada não, amico! Só quero chegar em casa e ver a Alicia de quatro na cama, tô pedindo demais? –q #WPM #AlicardRage [Via: Mihaela]) (Baby: Acento? *Chamando que nem cachorro* Vem cá, bonitinho! Mamãe tá precisando!)** Há uma expressão reprovadora por parte de Hank, existem comentários a respeito do Capitão Sean Renard que Hank já ouvira falar, **(Renard: Fofoqueiros.) (Baby: Então, Sean, confirme para nós... Esses comentários são verdade? Você é mesmo o discípulo perdido de Christian Grey? #cofcofentrevistadora) (Zeus: Qual a tara do autor/da autora no nome do capitão? É o tempo todo isso!)** ele não se sente muito a vontade **(Baby: Alguém deu A cagada no teclado e danificou o acento. Vish.) **em deixar Nick nas mãos daquele homem, mas também não há nada que ele possa fazer sem bater de frente com seu superior. **(Zeus: Frouxo! Você já fez isso muito antes, lembra? #OgreGame) (Baby: Meu filho *de marido a filho, vish*, quando você nasceu, a enfermeira disse que você era homem. LUTA POR ISSO, GRIFFIN!)** Hank entre em seu carro **(Baby: #masoqporralouca! "ENTRE EM SEU CARRO"? MEU CU que é teu carro agora!) (Baby 2: Qual a necessidade de falar do Hank? Vai ter uma mandioca queimada no meio desse come-come aí?) **enquanto Sean põe Nick no lado do carona no seu carro. **(Zeus: No de quem? Citaram tantos carros aí...) (Renard: No meu, ué! Ou como que eu levo ele pra casa pra um pequeno threesome com a irmã dele que saiu da fanfic dela e veio parar nessa? #masoqmáster não, pera, quem tá fazendo saspohas é o Rentrash. Sorry. *Joga a Nugtella de volta pro Zeus e come a bolonha*) **– _Não... Eu posso ir dirigindo meu próprio carro. Eu posso... _**(Baby: I believe I can fly... #fudeu)**_ – _Fala Nick tentando sair do carro. **(Renard: Só tentando mesmo. Fica aí, Anastásio.) (Zeus: 1) meu, eu tenho que parar de escrever "Zerus" quando for escrever meu nome 2) Eu imaginei o Sean botando um pé no peito de Nick e dançando AQUELE strip ao som de Toxic. Britney aprova e SOCORRO.)**

– _Sim Nick, eu sei que pode. _**(Baby: Claro que pode. Totalmente. Porre desse jeito, ele nem vai estar quebrando a lei, o que eu sei que é muito tenso aí nos USA, como também não vai correr um risquinho de bater o carro, né?) (Renard: Dirigir bêbado: pura emossaum oh') **_Mas hoje nós vamos ao meu carro por via das duvidas, certo? _**(Zeus: 1) "Ao meu carro"? Toma no meu cu pra não tomar no teu. 2) Acento em "dúvidas", pliz.) (Renard: SABE DE NADA, INOCENTE! Tá achando que Rentrash te deixa fugir assim?)**

Nick assentiu com a cabeça, sentando no banco. **(Baby: No banco, sei!) (Zeus: Ouço gemidos!)** Sean faz a volta **(Renard: "Número sete, pegando a velocidade e ultrapassando Schumacher!" Preciso voltar a assistir Fórmula Um, porque essa foi EPIC FAILTALITY!)** indo para o banco do motorista, Hank arranca **(Baby: My daffodills B-) #AnacondaFeelings)** primeiro que ele cada um pegando o seu caminho. **(Zeus: QUÊ? É sério, isso não fez muito sentido não!) **Durante o percurso Nick, **(Baby: Percurso Nick. A Lêeh tá aqui também? Aquela camarão!) (Zeus: Vírgula desnecessária/deslocada. Xoxou, e estamos de volta ao Mundo Nick. #help)** dorme e acorda, em determinada parte do caminho **(Renard: Meu, a minha casa/a casa do Rentrash não fica tão longe assim não! Quantas vezes esse moleque dormiu?)** em uma acordada **(Baby: Isso foi meio LOL') **ele nota que o caminho seguido por Sean não é o caminho para a sua casa. **(Zeus: Que gênio, dê um Nobel pra ele. –n)**

– _Sean, minha casa fica para o outro lado. É pra lá, não pra cá. _**(Renard: Obrigado por essa insinuação de que eu não sei o que significa "outro lado", seu merda.) (Baby: Gente, mudou minha vida essa adição aí!)**_ Onde diabos você está me levando? _**(Zeus: "Temos que tirar seus órgãos onde não desconfiem, Nick!" VAI, GORE!)**

– _Para o meu apartamento Nick. _**(Baby: Ainda espero a minha casa Hank.) (Zeus: Lá vem a Miha...) **_Não acho que seja sensato deixar você em casa no atual estado que você se encontra. _**(Renard: Por quê? A Juliette faria bem pra ele a essa altura do campeonato.)**_ – _Responde Sean com um sorriso cheio de malicia, **(Baby: Acento!) (Renard: Meu eu trash sorrindo? Deserdo-te!)** que Nick não vê, pois **(Zeus: Furaram seus olhos.) **volta a fechar seus olhos. **(Baby: Mudou minha vida.)**

– _Deixa disso Sean. Tudo bem que eu posso não estar apto para dirigir. Mas também não vou colocar fogo em casa se é isso que você tem medo. _**(Renard: Quem me dera, filhote!) (Baby: Admitiu que tá porrezão.) (Zeus: Medo? Esse é o nosso desejo, amico!)**

– _Eu sei Nick. _**(Baby: OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ EU TE INVOCO VÍRGU-LÁ *macumbando*)**_ Mas vamos para o meu apartamento que é bem melhor. _**(Renard: Tem um Quarto Vermelho da Dor.) (Zeus: Tem minha pistola armada e pronta pra atirar em vocês.) (Baby: Tem meu cu! *Arranca a calcinha* Quero sua anaconda em ação, capitão! *Doidona de Nugtella* E, Zeus, desde quando você quer entrar nesse trash? Não sabia que você curtia uma mandioca no fiofó!)**

Sean estaciona o carro na garagem, **(Renard: TU ME JURA! #85187 nem achava que era pra isso que garagens serviam.)** pega Nick mais uma vez pelos braços envolvendo em seu pescoço **(Baby: Bela Adormecida? Dá um bijim que ele acorda!) (Zeus imagina o Nick vestido de noiva com marias-chiquinhas e os dois indo pra lua de mel e olha com raiva pra Nugtella)** e de repente pela primeira vez naquela noite **(Renard: #masoq)** Nick notara o quanto eram largos aqueles ombros que o amparavam sustentando seu corpo. **(Baby: Se algo ampara, logicamente, esse algo sustenta! Não redunda essa porrita! OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ)** O elevador para abrindo a porta, **(Zeus: Achava que ia deixar eles presos aí dentro pra morrerem a lá Another. #tlisti) (Baby: PUTA QUE PARIU O RWP, QUANDO FOI QUE ELES ENTRARAM NO ELEVADOR?) (Mihaela espanca Baby porque ela a chamou de puta) **com um pouco de dificuldade Sean abre-a **(Renard: Qual a necessidade da ênclise? Cu, trashers que usam esta coisinha só porque acham chique. E a porta do elevador não abre sozinha? Que apartamento de quinta é esse?) **adentrando o recinto com Nick. **(Zeus: Deixa ele na porta. E o elevador dá direto na casa dele! Sinto uns Tony Stark feelings, não sei porque.)**

– _Como eu não tenho um quarto de hospedes aqui, _**(Baby: ´. Sacaste?) **_você vai ter que se contentar com esse sofá Nick. _**(Renard: Imaginei o Nick estampado no sofá. Eu é que não quero um desses!) (Zeus: Sofás assim venderiam que nem meu cu no mercado, amigo!)**_ – _Fala Sean soltando Nick no móvel. **(Baby: BUUUM.)** O mesmo retruca apontando o dedo indicador e tentando manter a cabeça que insiste em balancear de um lado para o outro firme no lugar. **(Baby: "Caaasa... Quero ir pra caaasa..." #ETFeelings) (Renard: Que merda de shake shake foi essa? Que frase foi essa? Muitos comentários.) (Zeus: Imaginei o Nick que nem aquelas bonequinhas havaianas que ficam se sacudindo no carro.) (Baby 2: Imaginei o Nick a lá Exorcismo girando a cabeça pra porra! ALOKA!)**

– _Por isso que eu disse que eu queria ir para minha casa. _**(Zeus: "O Ricardão acabou de fazer bronzeamento artificial e tá lá, negão e esquentando minha cama! Mim deixa, seu branco!" Táquipariu, muita viagem hoje.)**_ Eu... Eu odeio sofás. Odeio... _**(Baby: ODEIO! ODEIO! AAAAARGH! MINHA VADJÁINA ESTÁ EM CHAMAS! KATNISS EVERDEEN, SAI DE MIM! –q foréva) (Zeus: Depois de uma experiência traumática da sua namorada não lembrar de você e te fazer dormir no sofá, é entendível. E acaba por aqui o que é entendível.) (Renard: Primeira e última coerência. RIP, colega. *Joga florzinhas gays*)**

Nick acaba apagando completamente, **(Baby: Alguém meteu a chave de fenda na chave geral da energia de novo? *Felicidade da Miha naquele dia foi TUDO* #internas) (Zeus: Amém! Não, pera) **Sean vai para seu quarto tirando sua roupa, **(Renard: Vai começar a putaria, já? *Indo pegar a pipoca envenenada com arsênio*)** **(Renard 2: Não é assim que se faz, seu burro! Tem que ter a música! *Coloca Sexxx Dreams e SENSUALIZA*)** nu ele entra no banheiro **(Baby: TU ME JURA! #oitodelado Achei que tinha outra roupa debaixo da primeira! Ele nem andaria empacotado assim! *imaginando os 25 cm*)** ligando o chuveiro para uma relaxante ducha. **(Zeus: Lembrei de WPM e estou esperando a Alicia nua no banheiro dele, aí os dois se comem e acaba saspoha.) (Renard: Previ o futuro ali, e, manolo. Tu me jura #eternal que ele vai tomar um banho depois de tirar toda a roupa? Achei que ele ia dar uma zoada pela cidade, correndo que nem doido com o coiso pra fora. *Imagem mental horrível*)** Arqueia sua cabeça para cima **(Baby: Eita, Giovana! Ele já tá durinho? E quem é que está fazendo esta coisa?) (Zeus: Imaginei o cara achatando a cabeça dele e entortando pra cima. CRIDO, SÓ JESUS NA CAUSA! #madocafeelings) (Renard: Homem cobra. Medooonho.)** deixando a água beijar-lhe a face **(Baby: Smack! #fail) (Zeus: Água tarada)**, seus ombros, suas costas, o abdômen, as coxas grossas vão relaxando com o contato da água morna que lhe banham. **(Renard: WHAT THE FUCK? "As coxas grossas vão relaxando com o contato da água morna que lhe banham"? *Tentando segurar o riso e parecendo um louco varrido* CONJUGAÇÃO, NÃO FODE! ESSA FRASE TÁ MAIS SEM NOÇÃO DO QUE A SETA QUE VAI APARECER LÁ EMBAIXO! VOU ESTUPRAR O CAPS LOCK ATÉ NÃO QUERER MAIS! ISSO É DEMAIS PRA MIM, JENT, É HOJE QUE EU MORRO! *Começa a gargalhar loucamente e é levado embora em uma camisa de força*) **Quase uma hora passada, **(Baby: #masoq. Água beijando tudo, também.) (Zeus: Isso não pegou lecal.)** Sean sai do banho enxugando-se, **(Baby imagina o Sean se sacudindo que nem labrador e pega um pente pra penteá-lo)** põe uma boxer preta e volta para a sala onde Nick continua a dormir. **(Zeus: IH RAPAZ! É agora! *Joga camisinhas*) **Aproximando em silêncio Sean agarra uma das pernas de Nick lhe tirando a meia e o sapato. **(Renard: Seduzindo! –n e agora a ênclise, que cairia bem, se foi. "Cã") (Baby: Estupro? NOOOO) **O moreno sonolento ao sentir seu membro inferior sendo tocado, resmunga para seu capitão. **(Renard: Mmmfhmngh.) (Zeus: Comprovadíssimo: Nick tem sono leve. #ViaBigFoot) (Baby: Nick tem uma pica em cima E em baixo? MUTANTE!) **– _O que está fazendo? _**(Renard: "Ti istrupano. Calabok, vadia.") (Baby: Tirando tua roupa? E dizem que o romantismo morreu.) (Zeus: Você não leu o trecho anterior, amico?)**

– _Deixando você mais confortável, ou prefere dormir do jeito que está? _**(Zeus: Juliette responderá por você. *Observa a Juliette entrando discretamente com um pé de cabra na mão* Porque um pé de cabra vale por mim palavras. DÁ NO SACO DELE!)**_ – _Responde Sean com um meigo sorriso em seus lábios, **(Renard: DESERDO-TE! Eu não sorrio, seu buceteiro.) (Baby: Deixa o Rentrash! Tadinho, vem cá! *Tentando agarrar o Rentrash, que está tentando fugir da vagina*)** largando uma perna e pegando a outra para fazer o mesmo. **(Baby: Limds. –nnn)** Sean por fim tira a calça e a camisa de Nick **(Renard: O cara acordou e não diz nada sobre poder tirar a própria roupa? É querer um PNC!) **deixando-o apenas com a cueca branca **(Zeus: Achei que tinha estampa de sapinhos. #masoq) (Baby: Cuequinha branca, é? Se molhar o que é branco, fica transparente! *Joga querosene em cima*) (Renard: Rapaz, acho que eu vi uma mancha vermelha no fundo dessa cueca... O chico desceu, filhote! #lol #masoq)** justa ao corpo embora de baixa estatura, mas de porte atlético muito bem definido. **(Zeus: Fisiculturista DIVO.) (Baby: Baixinho, mas tem tanquinho! LOL') (Renard: Me diz: quem não é baixo do meu lado?)** Em seguida vai para a cozinha onde prepara algo qualquer para comer, **(Baby: Um pedaço do meu dente! –q) (Renard: Só sei fritar ovo! #VideNãoFazSentido)** voltando para a sala Sean **(Baby: Cadê a sala Hank, o sofá Hank, a casa Hank, as coisas Hank? Qual o preconceito com ele? Só porque ele é preto!)** senta em uma mesa perto do sofá onde Nick dorme, **(Renard: Stalker. Quando foi que esse tampinha dormiu de novo?) (Zeus: Ele sentou na mesa? 1) Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight B-D 2) Ele goooosta de ficar perto de um porre, amigo, não dá pra entender. Vai tirá as ropa do varal.)** ele analisa documentos secretos enviados por seus aliados em Viena. **(Baby: TÓPI SICRET.) (Zeus: Victoria's Secret. *Imagina o Renard com uma lingerie e enfia mais Nugtella na boca*)** Mais de duas horas se passam quando Nick começa a dar os primeiros sinais de despertar, **(Renard: De vida!) (Baby: Pra quem bebeu quatro horas, dormiu é pouco! Ele deveria estar capotado até amanhã!)** obviamente sua reação imediata é levar às mãos a cabeça **(Baby: SUA CRASE DESVIADA! VOLTE PRO SEU A!) (Zeus: Pastora Baby. Vote 69.)** devido à dor que sente pela ressaca. **(Baby: I gotta hangover, hangover, hangover B-D) **Sean joga dois comprimidos analgésicos em seu colo, **(Renard: Mire e atire. #masoq) (Baby: Taca na cara dele, logo! Mostra quem é que manda aqui!)** levanta estendendo a mão com um copo com água. **(Zeus: Quem levantou?) (Baby: O pacotão do Sean.)**

– _Obrigado. – _Diz Nick com a voz baixa antes de levar os comprimidos a boca. **(Baby: CRASE!)**

– _Quer comer algo? _**(Zeus: "Sim, você." EITA MULEKE! Espera aê que isso precisa de preparamentação mental!)**_ Tem sanduiche massa, _**(Renard: SANDUÍCHE MASSA? Aham, Cláudia, senta lá *aponta o baguio do Nick trash*) (Baby: Imaginei um Rentrash bem muleke que paga de maloqueiro falando tipo "O sanduíche é maaaassa, maluco!" Alguém me mate.)**_ essas coisas rápidas de se fazer. _**(Zeus: É o que homem sabe, senão toca fogo na cozinha.) (Baby: Aqui, o fogo não vai ser na cozinha não, fiote!)**_ Desculpe, mas é só o que tenho a oferecer. _**(Renard: ESSE INFELIZ RIMOU?) (Baby: Rapper fail detected.)**

Nick pensa em responder quando percebe que está vestir apenas a cueca. **(Baby: Pau no cu, infinitivo.)** – _Não me lembro de ter me despido. _**(Renard: Que boooom... *Cara de mal*) (Baby: Pobre Nick, nem lembra das altas lokuras na cama do chefinho! #crido)**

– _E não se despiu, fui eu quem tirou suas roupas, está ai do lado. _**(Renard: Assume logo, assim que se faz. Agora eu quero ver porrada entre esses dois! #FaceOff) (Zeus: "Aproveitei e botei meu pinto na tua bunda, problem?") **_ – _Sean aponta para as mesmas. – _Para que dormisse mais confortável. _**(Baby: Mano, porre dorme até se tiver o calor do Amazonas****2****! #matemática) (Zeus: Sono de porre... Não, pera)**

Nick cora levemente, estar seminu na casa de seu capitão não é uma coisa que o deixe confortável. **(Baby: Aê, Rentrash, fail na missão, viu? Nick tá pagando de Hinata agora.) (Zeus: Se a Juju tivesse em cima dele, porre ou não, ele tava curtindo! *Pega a Juliette pelo cangote e a joga no colo do Nick Trash*) (Renard: Mas é claro! E #failedmission pro Rentrash. Só deixou a putinha sem jeito.) **

– _Está tudo bem Nick. _**(Baby: De novo, tem que invocar vírgula? *Olha a fogueira apagada* Acabou a arruda e os lubrificantes! Não tem mais como fazer macumba! #shora *vai comprar mais*)**_ Só estamos eu e você aqui, _**(Renard: E nós somos o quê? Parte da mobília?) (Zeus: Estamos em um universo paralelo ao dos trashes, Renard. Você ainda tem tanto a aprender...)**_ a não ser que você tenha vergonha de ficar seminu na frente de outro homem? _**(Zeus: NÃO ERA UM PONTO, BUCETA?) **_É isso? _**(Baby: Claro que é isso! Ou o quê, todo mundo trabalha nu lá na delegacia? Assim tá foda, amigo, não dá pra te ajudar.)**_ – _Pergunta Sean em tom de brincadeira **(Baby: OOC arrasando. Nick corando e passivinho, Sean sorrindo e zoando. Pra onde o fandom tá indo *se afoga nas próprias lágrimas e vai assistir The L Word*)** para o seu subordinado. Nick da **(Zeus: ACENTO, faz favô.) **de ombros indagando com firmeza em sua voz. – _Onde fica o banheiro? _**(Renard: Já vai rolar a masturbaçaum? Nem vi *cobre os olhos que nem o macaquinho do Whatsapp*)**

– _Tem o do meu quarto que é o melhor e, _**(Baby: Sua vírgula desviada! Mas que merda, passou um Fus Roh Dah por aqui e tirou tudo do seu canto?) (Zeus: Explicaria tanto... Levou a heterossexualidade do Capt. Renard ali também. De repente ele gosta de cu.) (Renard: Estúpido, não era pra ter falado do teu quarto! O que é que ele faz quando achar as varas e algemas e correntes lá dentro?)**_ tem outro no final do corredor senão sentir-se a vontade usando o meu. _**(Baby: CONTE OS ERROS E MORRA DE SUSTO. Comolidá com essa porra/) (Zeus: SÓ JESUS NA CAUSA!) (Renard: Eu choro.)**

Voltando a dar de ombros **(Baby: Me ensina essa posição, amigo? Quero inovar! Q)** o moreno dirige-se para o banheiro do corredor, **(Renard: Ainda bem que esse cara ainda tem um mínimo de bom senso, porque a minha versão trash...) (Baby: Ainda bem que ele não viu as varas!) **ele lava seu rosto dando uma melhorada tentando ficar mais sóbrio, **(Zeus: Q)** a cabeça ainda lhe dói um tanto, **(Baby: Não bastava dizer que cabeça doía? Mano, sem floreios, ok? *Vai fazer um furo na parede do quarto de Nickette*)** ele tenta não se concentrar na dor. Na mente vem o momento em que notou os ombros largos de Sean, o cheiro forte amadeirado inalado por suas narinas, **(Zeus: Huuum, safado! Já tá analisando o pretendente?) (Baby: Não sabia que o Nick era engenheiro florestal, conhecia pau pelo cheiro. *Come a bolonha feita há 87 anos e rola de rir*) **ele balança a cabeça e depois a abaixa, firmando suas mãos na pequena pia. **(Zeus: Lembrei da Thays e imaginei o Nick caindo e tentando segurar a pia ao mesmo tempo XD #internasdemuitotempo)**

De volta à sala, **(Baby: MEU DEUS! Quando foi que ele voltou? Há dois segundos ele tava caindo com a pia!) **Nick pega suas roupas para vesti-las. **(Zeus: SÉRIO? Quer dizer que logo essa fucking porra acaba? DEUS É PAI, BROTHERS! #internas) (Baby: Cadê o trepa trepa? Não chega nunca?) **– _Que horas é? _**(Renard: Pelo amor da minha anaconda. Seu... Seu... *perturbado demais* CONJUGAÇÃO, NÃO FODE, PORRA! #84579) **

– _Quase cinco da manhã. _**(Renard: Sdds sono.) (Baby: Tem café, seu lerdo! E, Jesus, ainda são cinco da manhã? O tempo tá pior que tartaruga paralítica [#VideEverybodyHatesChris] nessa coisa.)**

– _Eu tenho que ir para casa. _**(Zeus: "Ricardão já deve ter ido embora mesmo, agora o jeito é contentar com a buceta magra dela..." *Leva uma varada telepática da Juliette*)**

– _Infelizmente não vai ser possível, _**(Renard: "Eu ainda não te deixei assado como queria...")**_ o seu carro foi levado para ser abastecido _**(Baby: Tá fazendo favor pra puta? Essa tática é do Eric! #ViaCrônicasDeSookieStackhouse2)**_ e depois o oficial o deixaria na sua casa. _**(Zeus: Se duvidar, ainda passou pelo mecânico, e vai ter um dadinho pendurado no retrovisor. GAY) (Baby: O carro foi abastecido com sucesso, mas o oficial não o deixou na casa do Nick. Deixaria, ou seja, não deixou. Sei não, viu... Melhor dar uma olhada naquela budega de lugar do Last Grimm Standing que eu tô desconfiando. #Supersabidadosepisódios)**_ Mas se quiser eu posso leva-lo Nick. _**(Baby: Lêeh, kirida, I Knew You Were Trouble não foi demais, não?) (Renard: Rentrash tá deixando escapar mermo ou faz parte da psicologia reversa? Esse maroto)**_ Se você faz tanta questão. _**(Baby: EU FAÇO!) (Zeus: Fosse só você...)**_ Eu acho melhor você ficar aqui e depois podemos ir juntos no meu carro. _**(Renard: Copia cola minha última frase pliz. *Comando de voz*)**_ – _Diz Sean levantando-se da mesa após guardar os documentos.** (Baby: Mudou o mundo, essa frase. Agora licença que o telefone do Disk Putas tá tocando)**

Sean da volta no corpo de Nick parando atrás dele toca seus ombros **(Todo o RWP: MASOQ)** suavemente arrepiando o menor que não entende o porquê de deixar aquilo acontecer. **(Zeus: ARF ARF ARF. Meu Deus, quase morro depois dessa! E... Tô perdido.) (Baby: "Sean da volta". Parece nome de traficante, ou apelido de favelado, algo do gênero. Sean da Volta. Eita, ferro, e me recuso a comentar o resto da frase) (Renard: Fazendo massagem, super erótico. *Se arrepia todo*) (Baby 2: Foi tanta informação numa frase só que eu me perdi. Recapitulando a lá Nick Ripador: Ele foi pra trás do Nick e pegou no ombro dele. Sou um gênio. –n) **–_ O que você tem Nick? _**(Baby: Tenho sim, tá duzentos contos! Quer quantos? *Pegando um pacote com um mini Nick dentro* -q foréva #lerda)**_ Porque está tão tenso? _**(Zeus: SEPARA O "Porque" LÁ, PLMDDS.) **_Relaxe. Eu não sou nenhum bicho papão, não literalmente. _**(Renard: Eu... Vamos nos ausentar por algumas frases, licença.)**_ – _As mãos grandes e fortes passam por seu pescoço, seus ombros relaxando-os **(Baby: Voltamos e TÁ TE ALISANDO, RAPAZ!) (Zeus: "Seus ombros relaxando-os"? QQQQ) **e o arrepiando **(Zeus: Q. Finalizando aquela minha frase lá e a música aqui tá com gemidos meio pornôs, ó... Não sei identificar de onde é... -qqq)** com cada toque firme, Nick arqueia a cabeça para trás descansando-a nos peitos de Sean. **(Renard: HUM, BOIOOOLA!)** De repente Nick sente uma umidade quente serpentear **(Baby: Medusa? Q) (Zeus: "Na sua vagina". De Nicholas a Nicole!) (Renard: Eu falei que o chico tinha descido!)** os seus ombros **(Renard: Ignore os comentários e leia apenas a frase original pra ver que é sem sentido total.)** passando por seu pescoço e subindo gradativamente para sua orelha, **(Baby: Acho que o "gradativamente" foi desnecessário. SÓACHOMULEKE! Agora, vamos logo pro NC que quanto mais cedo acabar, melhor!) **ele vira-se espantado. **(Renard: Bu.) **– _O que está fazendo? Eu... _**(Baby: "Quero mais, totoso!" Crido.) **_– _Antes que Nick possa terminar a frase tem seus lábios fortemente tomados pelos os de Sean **(Renard: "Pelos os de Sean". Que que os pentelhos dele tem a ver com isso? #fail) (Baby: Começou! *Vira a garrafa de Martini em preparação*)** que o envolve em seus braços abraçando- o firme, porém com ternura. **(Zeus: Isso não é coisa do Sean. OOC?) (Baby: Isso porque lá em cima o título era "Uma noite de GrimmWesen". São CINCO DA MANHÃ. Probleminha com hora feelings)**

O beijo é logo, **(Baby: Logo. O BEIJO É LOGO. Porra.) **aos poucos vai se tronando **(Zeus: Conjugação de tronar: eu trono, tu tronas, ele trona...) (Renard: Tronando? Vish, sei não, viu...)** lascivo, quente, apaixonante **(Baby: Entendemos, não precisa redundar. Afe)** que Nick nem ao menos tenta se soltar permitindo sua boca ser invadida pela hábil língua de Sean que percorre todos os cantos por onde passa. **(Zeus imagina a língua do Sean com uma roupinha de maratona, correndo pela boca do Nick, e começa a correr pela sala, achando que a persegue)** O menor embora um pouco relutante de inicio **(Zeus: Acento se foi embora... Voar... *Vira um copo de coquetel*)** rende-se a paixão invadindo também a boca do outro. **(Renard: Irc. Sinto um esfrega esfrega de tongues aí. Estou enojado. Ô BABY, TERMINOU O BURACO NA PAREDE DESSES VAGABUNDOS AÍ? *Vai espiar*) **Quando o ar rarefeito em seus pulmões é o que os obriga a se desvencilhar-se. **(Zeus usa um rolo de macarrão para tentar transformar o ponto em vírgula.) (Sean: Se o ar fosse rarefeito desde o início, eu diria que eles têm asma! #desinformado)** Nick abaixa a cabeça querendo esconder a cor avermelhada que surge em sua face, **(Baby: HINATA! Você por aqui? Não acho que vou conseguir ir até o fim sem trocar "Nick" por "Alicia". #WPMRage)** Sean ri carinhoso **(Renard: Isso é tão "não-eu". Tenho que me lembrar que essa porra é trash. "Ri carinhoso", "sorri meigo"... SÓ JESUS NA CAUSA!)** do que o outro faz erguendo sua face para cima, para que possa olhar nos belos olhos negros. **(Baby: NEGROS? MÁNOCU, POSER TRASHER!) (Zeus: Tá que os olhos do Nick são meio Mística feelings, de verde a azul, de azul a cinza, mas NEGROS? Sei não, viu, alguém tá demais no Photoshópi...)**

Sean encosta o seu rosto no rosto de Nick falando murmurado. **(Baby: Masoq? Minsplik, oquei, porke eu naum sei comofes/ #amoessafrase)** – _Não se envergonhe não há razão para isso. _**(Renard: Ah, há sim. Só estar nessa fic é mais que o suficiente pra se envergonhar. E o fato de ele ter entuchado a vírgula no cu também.) **_Vamos apenas viver o momento, isso e nada mais Nick. _**(Baby: Sheezus. Uma frase para se levar para o resto da vida n) (Renard: QUIGAY. Socorro, Oxalá!) (Zeus: Vou me morrer de vergonha alheia. Só isso.)**

O menor olha com firmeza nos olhos do maior, **(Baby: Se assumiu de repente, assim? *Olha a Juliette furiosa com o pé de cabra ensanguentado* Pobrezinhos, hoje tem sangue... *Fura o dedo, tempera a pipoca com Nugtella e mistura com o pé de cabra*) **abocanha seus lábios fortemente, **(Zeus: Imaginei o Nick com uma bocona literalmente enfiando a boca dele em volta da do Sean e sugando like a Lebensauger.)** sua mão passa a nuca de Sean **(Baby: Imaginei o Nick passando um ferro de passar roupa na nuca do Sean. CRIDS, SINTO CHEIRO DE QUEIMADO! *Joga água*)** puxando-o mais para si **(Baby: Comofes) **fazendo seus lábios grudarem desesperados pelo lampejo da lasciva. **(Renard: Mas, meu Senhor Deus! Eles já não estavam se beijando? Comofez/) (Zeus: Lampejo da lasciva. Alguém venha me esquartejar com um pratinho descartável.) (Baby: "Esquertejar". Conserta isso aí, rapaz, conseeeerta!) **Enquanto seus lábiossão saboreados, **(Baby: Lábiozão? Huuum, tô sabendo, rapaz! Quanto que custou a labioplastia? *Apanha*) (Renard: Gostinho de porre. E ESPAÇO, PORRITAS)** Sean agarra Nick o pondo em seu colo, **(Renard: Pra dançar ****créu****, tem que ter habilidade B-D) **o mesmo volteia suas pernas em torno do outro. **(Baby: Ativou o mode putinha! Cuidado, cus, que agora a anaconda vai silvar! –Q?) **As pernas musculosas do maior **(Baby: Esse malha!) (Renard: Que nada, é séquiçu mesmo.)** os levam para o quarto de Sean que atira Nick sobre a mesma. **(Zeus: Que mesma? Sobre as pernas do Rentrash? Enquanto o Sean está de pé? Pressinto um cu batendo no chão.) (Renard: Dumal, né? Atirando o minino nas coisa...)** A respiração ofegante o corpo trêmulo de Nick **(Baby: Comofaz, comofes, comolido/) (Zeus: Ou é um, ou é outro! Isso é o quê, Threesome?) **fica maior ainda quando sente o peito de Sean pressionar o seu afundando-o contra o macio colchão. **(Baby: I wanna laaaaay dooown on a bed of roses… ****(8) HINDER FOREVER MANOLO!) (Zeus: Se o corpo do Sean está pressionando o Nick, como é que ele fica mais ofegante, já que o espaço se torna limitado?)** Dedos suaves passeiam desinibidos pela face clara. **(Zeus: Como se o outro fosse escuro.) (Baby: SAI DAÍ, HANK, PELO AMOR DO NOSSO CASAMENTO! EU TE IMPLORO OU JURO QUE ARRIO O CINTO NA TUA BUNDA!) (Renard: Rentrash andou pelo calçadão, foi? Ou é cabine de bronzeamento artificial mesmo?)** Suas ereções presas em suas pequenas vestes se roçam endurecidos, **(Baby: Cachorros, se esfregando um no outro. Ouço ganidos.) (Zeus: "Pequenas vestes". Parem de comprar roupas dois números menores, bichas, isso não vai fazer vocês parecerem magras!) (Renard: Ripa na chulipa. MÃE, O FORNINHO CAIU QQQ *mentalmente arrasado*)** Nick ergue a cabeça ao sentir a língua de Sean lhe lamber **(Baby: Lembrando Creepypastas... *Treme* Mas enfim, falei que era cachorro!) (Zeus: Já tão no kete? Nem vi *macaquinho*)** cedendo mais espaço para o outro. Sua pele arrepia sua boca emite pequenos arfados gemidos, **(Baby: Mas que pourra foi essa. 1) OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ 2) "Pequenos arfados gemidos"? Discupe, naum sei comofes/ 3) Isso foi demais pra mim. #Sddsviver)** Sean sorri entre uma lambida e outra maliciosamente. **(Baby: Orochimaru? Masqueporra)** Ele desce sua mão para o membro duro de Nick apertando por cima da cueca, **(Baby: Mas ele já não tava pagando um kete lá? Como que se paga serviço oral por cima da cueca/calcinha? #UnauthorizedUseFeelings)** Nick geme mais alto. **(Renard: AaaaAAAAAHN. Quigay #2) (Zeus: Renard = Rena arde. Achei um significado escondido no seu nome, mano! *Apanha*) **Quando a língua úmida, áspera **(Zeus: Do labrador. É sério, ou isso é uma lixa molhada ou é língua de animal!) (Baby: Escova essa língua direito, rapaz! *morre com a imagem mental*) **de Sean escraviza seu mamilo, **(Renard: Escravidão tá abolida já, rapaz. PÓDCH não.) **ele geme voluptuoso **(Baby: Comolidá.) **apertando seus dedos contra a borda do colchão embaixo de si. **(Zeus: TU ME JURA que eles tão em cima do colchão! Achei que era uma transa ninja entre o colchão e o estrado! q)**

– _Está gostoso assim, Nick? _**(Renard: VOCATIVO! ISSO É UM MILAGRE DE DEUS! *Cai de joelhos e chora*)**_ Quer que eu pare? _**(Baby: "Não para nunca, não para nunca! Isso, vai, caralho!" Mas que diabos aconteceu comigo?) (Zeus: Eu quero, serve?) **_ – _Indaga Sean depois de suavemente lamber os lábios vermelhos e molhados de Nick. **(Mihaela invadindo: Gente, há meia hora atrás eu estava tendo um imagine onde a Alicia e o Sean faziam isso mesmo! TÔ PREVENDO TRASHES, SOCORRO *Se mata pra evitar que os três a linchem*)**

– _Não... Não sei... Eu... _**(Renard: Seu indeciso! Responde logo senão o pau murcha! #crids)**_ – _Responde Nick descompassado, **(Zeus: Trashers e suas mentes criativas para adjetivos onde não deveriam estar! Se eles se convertessem...)** ao sentir a mão de Sean invadir para dentro de sua cueca, **(Baby: Invasão de privacidade, Pinto! Denuncia pra Puliça! n)** passando o polegar em cima de sua glande **(Zeus: Gladistone, o gladiador da glande grande! LOL')** e logo começando um vai e vem, deixando a cabeça do membro um tanto para fora da veste. **(Baby: Só pra citar a Mãe Munda: UNHÉ? Dois quartos da cabeça do membro, aproximadamente -masoq) (Zeus: Vuc vuc vuc vuc.) (Renard morreu depois do vuc vuc)**

Dominado por Sean Nick **(Baby: Quem? É Threesome mesmo.) (Zeus: É quatrosome! O Hank tá aí também, lembra? Voyeur) (Renard: Voyeur é a gente, lendo essa porra!)** sente as mãos grossas lhe levantar **(Renard: Conjugação... Ah, foda-se.)** a cintura para cima, **(Baby: MAS UNHÉ? O Nick tem um tronco retrátil?)** ele o ajuda então Sean puxa a cueca para baixo tirando-a **(Zeus: Mestre dos Qs!) (Renard: CONTE OS ERROS E MORRA DE SUSTO!) **ele a joga por cima de um móvel ali perto, depois volta a se debruçar sobre o menor voltando a devorar seus lábios. **(Zeus: Nhoc nhoc. HUUUUUM) (Baby: Ana Maria Braga? É você?) (Renard morreu de novo) **Nick agarra os cabelos castanhos de Sean **(Renard: Eu não assisti a mesma série que essa criatura! Vamo simbora... *interrompido*) (Baby: Voaaaaar... BEBER, CAIR E LEVANTAR) (Zeus: Nick com olhos pretos e Sean com cabelo castanho. Logo logo o Hank vira branco e a Rosalee, loira. *Ah, por favor, tá mais pra preto do que castanho*)** **(Juliette vai atrás do Nick IC para fazer loucuras) **extraviando-os, **(Baby: Pfffffffprrrrrrpvvvv LOOOOOL MANOLO) (Renard: A companhia TAM foi processada por extraviar cabelos... –unhé)** puxando-os. Ergue a cabeça do maior para trás **(Baby: E aqui se inicia outro boquete. Porque já dizia Kelly: todo pornô tem boquete. LOL')** deslizando a língua de baixo para cima, Sean sorri um sorriso meio sarcástico. Ele empurra Nick contra a cama se pondo em pé sobre a mesma **(Baby: Pula-pula? EBAAAA) (Renard: Algo de bom nesta porra! *Se junta a Baby e vai pular nos viadões*) **se livrando de sua boxer, **(Zeus: Xô coisa)** o membro ereto, pulsante salta para a liberdade como se tivesse vida própria **(Zeus: Póing.) (Renard: AH, CHEGA! Tome no cu! *Põe o Zeus de quatro*) (Baby: Liberdaaaaade! Não, pera...)** apontando levemente para a esquerda. **(Zeus: E ESTÁ ESCLARECIDA A HISTÓRIA DA SETA! O CARALHO DELE É UMA SETA! UMA ANACONDA SETUDA! APONTANDO PRA ESQUERDA! MANO, EU NÃO QUERO SABER PRA ONDE O PAU DELE APONTA!) (Renard: ... Hemorragia cerebral.) (Baby: Mano, mas pra quê isso? Eu não tô notando a direção do pinto dele não! *Imagina o galo [porque pinto isso não é] do Rentrash como uma seta neon like a Las Vegas e come o resto da bolonha, que estava com fungos*)** Nick quando vê o falo de mais de vinte centímetros e com enorme grossa fica impressionado. **(Renard: Enorme grossa de cu é rola. LITERALMENTE!) (Zeus: É seta.) (Baby: Só isso? Já vi maiores! #aconvencida Ei, Nick, põe logo a Ju de quatro! Consigo sentir o desejo por pica daqui! *Espiando* E vai fuuundo, rapaz) **Ele não sabe até onde eles poderão chegar, mas imaginar aquilo dentro de si o faz ter um arrepio em sua espinha o deixando bastante desconfortável. **(Baby: Se quiser, chamo a Miha. Era todo dia essa seta afrouxando ela... Ou as meninas do Disk Putas, elas vão te dar umas dicas.) **Sean aproxima seu membro cheio de veias cavernosas pulsantes **(Baby: SOCORRO IMAGENS MENTAIS ASSASSINAS MEDÃO) (Zeus: Comofaz porque eu li "cavernas pulsantes", de algum jeito.)** da boca de Nick, sem palavras ele sabe o que o outro deseja, **(Baby: VÍRGULA DESVIADA.)** ele olha para cima fitando Sean nos olhos que lhe sorri e passa a mão do lado de sua face. **(Baby: Isso me lembra uma fanfic em inglês que era mil vezes melhor que essa.) (Renard: Dava pra fazer uma enciclopédia e meia com as fanfics que são melhores que esse trash!) **Mesmo que nunca fizera isso em um homem antes **(Baby: Q? Pretérito mais-que-perfeito? Plix, staph! *Ouve um gemido* Mas já? Fraca! *Voltando a espiar*)** Nick tem uma leve noção do que deve ser feito, pois muitas mulheres já fizeram nele. **(Zeus: Aham, Nick Pegador, senta logo aí e acaba com isso!)** Ele agarra o membro firme, faz um rápido vai e vem lambuzando o pré-gozo que há na ponta para o resto do membro, **(Zeus: Fucfucfucfuc)** então ele vai introduzindo devagar o membro para o interior de sua boca, estranha o gosto salgado no inicio, **(Baby: Blargh. ´. Nick, deixa eu te mostrar como se faz... Essa puta vai me dar trabalho...) **mas sem desistência. Sean agarra os cabelos negros quando sente seu falo preencher toda a boca de Nick, **(Zeus: Sensitivo.) (Baby: Cuidado, Nick, tu vai precisar dessa garganta boa pro resto dos macho...)** ele empurra mais e mais querendo atingir a garganta, **(Renard: Crueldade, hein, colega? Fica de olho que puta furiosa não é coisa boa não, já aconteceu comigo)** Nick mostra uma pequena resistência que logo é vencida quando Sean agarra sua cabeça com ambas as mãos forçando a entrada do falo para dentro. **(Baby: Eu falo, tu falas, ele fala... #fail) (Zeus: Cafetão bruto.) **Nick sente o roçar liso lambuzado **(Os três: IRC.) (Baby: Comofes/)** bem ao fundo de sua garganta, Sean começa a foder-lhe a boca, **(Zeus: Já entendi, é o Rebolation na boca da puta iniciante.) (Baby: Eu não poderia ter dito melhor!)** seus olhos ficam vidrados **(Baby imagina os olhos do Sean revirando e ficando de vidro e cospe um cogumelo) **vendo os lábios de Nick envolver seu falo. Isso excita mais ainda Sean. **(Baby: Tá doendo em mim.)**

O membro é retirado para que Nick pegue um pouco de folego, **(Baby: Queria poder me retirar de toda essa sexagem.) **Sean passa a glande em seu lábio inferior, **(Zeus: Isso aí é batom agora?) (Renard: Segundo o Joãozinho... LOL) **a saliva escorre por dos cantos da boca, **(Zeus: Babinha, eca. Sinceramente, isso era pra ser excitante? Meu pingulim tá atrofiando!)** Sean curva-se para desfrutar com Nick um demorado beijo. **(Baby: GAYZAGE. Isso não vai acabar nunca? #shora) **De novo a foda continua **(Renard: Perdi algo?) (Baby: Vai perder. Sua sanidade.) **Sean estoca forte para dentro, **(Zeus: FUCFUCFUCFUC)** o falo volta a adentrar a garganta já um pouco ferida pela agressão, **(Baby: Quem mandou não escutar a experiente?)** a protuberância do membro duro pode ser vista através da pele do pescoço de Nick quando toda dentro dele. **(Zeus: COMO É QUE É? MINHA NOSSA SENHORA, EU LI ISSO MESMO? *Desesperado* NÃO É POSSÍVEL! ESSE CARA É UMA COBRA? COMO QUE O PINTO DO CARA VAI PARAR NA GARGANTA? CREEEEDO) (Renard: Comofoiquevocêlidou/) (Baby: QUEM É A VERDADEIRA ANACONDA AÍ, MEU DEUS? BENZA, OXALÁ!) **Nick fica ali ajoelhado nos pés daquele homem tendo seus cabelos fortemente puxados, mantendo sua cabeça no lugar fodendo sua boca. **(Zeus: Lembrei de "Brincadeiras Perigosas". Crido.)** A enorme abundância de saliva algumas vezes é engolida pelo moreno, **(Baby: Não sei como! Ele já tá engolindo a cobra aí') **outras caem pelos cantos passando pelo pescoço e abdômen. **(Zeus: Babinha #2. Preciso dizer?)** Nick pega seu dolorido membro duro, enrijecido estimulando **(Baby: 1) NÃO REDUNDA, PORRA! 2) Anhé? Continue a ler e minha exclamação terá ainda mais sentido.)** um vai e vem frenético dando a si mesmo mais prazer. **(Renard: E ele já tava tendo prazer antes? Minsplik\) (Zeus: É viadão mesmo. Enquanto isso... *Vai espiar também*) **Sean se retira de novo, **(Renard: RAI-TIMBORA, MUCURA! q)** empurrando Nick para cama, fazendo com que se deite. **(Renard: "Deita, vadia. *Chicotada* Calado, Anastásio!" Vish, isso ainda vai longe!) ** Ele abre as pernas do moreno pondo uma em cada lado do seu corpo, ficando no meio, **(Zeus: Abraço pernal. –q) (Baby: Aperna. Unhé)** deita sobre Nick acariciando seu rosto.

– _Nervoso? – _**(Baby: Era pra ser "nervosa". Só avisando... E, Nick, tem que passar um cuspe, que senão vai te assar todo! IRC)**Indaga Sean entre um beijo e outro.

A respiração tensa, descompassada de Nick denuncia por si só o quão nervoso ele está na espera do que virá. **(Renard: TU ME JURA que ele tá nervoso? Só acho que a primeira vez deixa nervosinho mesmo.) (Baby: Essas virgens...) **Eles se beijam rolando pela cama macia, **(Zeus: Do a barrel roll. LOL) **ora Nick por cima, ora Sean, **(Baby: TU ME JURA que é isso que acontece quando as pessoas rolam? *Continua espiando* Cara, isso aqui tá melhor que pornô! Eu nunca que imaginava que a Juliette seria flexível assim!) **os dedos do menor deslizam pelas costas suadas do maior Sean **(Renard: Desde quando tem dois Rentrashes aí?) (Zeus: Recapitulando: temos o Nick, o Rentrash, o Sean Nick, o Hank, (lembram da face escura?) e um Rentrash maior. Ou esse último é uma constelação de porra, ou temos um Cincosome em andamento! *Apanha pelo Cincosome*)** por cima se concentra em dos mamilos, **(Baby: 1) Mamilos? Peitinho! –q 2) "Em dos mamilos"? Não era pra ser nos? Ou ele está falando que o tampinha se concentrou nos dois mamilos? Não fez sentido. #FelipeNeto *Vai comprar arruda* OLÊ OLÊ... Acho que nem vírgula ajuda aqui) **Nick faz o mesmo com Sean apertando um dos seus com as pontas de dois dedos, **(Zeus: Mas ele não tava ocupado acariciando çensoalmentch as costas do Sean Maior? Oh, Jesus, quantos braços esse cara tem?) (Renard: Nicktopus. VISH)** seus gemidos sussurram baixos em seus ouvidos. **(Baby: Gemidos sussurram. Gente, vivendo e aprendendo!) (Zeus: Gemidos também falam? Acho que errei na quantidade de maconha!) **Suas mentes entorpecidas de prazer e luxúria, **(Renard: DOPADOS. Olha, ouvi uma história de uma menina que... *Morre por traumatismo craniano após ser acertado com uma frigideira*)** fazendo-os se entregarem desavergonhados. **(Baby: NÃO! Você não pode se apaixonar, amor atrapalha o trampo, vadia! *Bate no Nick Trash*) **Seus falos se roçam pressionados por seus abdomens, o liquido seminal dos dois lambuzando-os. **(Baby: Gozei. N) (Renard: Mas quando foi que ELES gozaram? Gente, eu tô perdendo algo! *Vai vomitar a bolonha pra ver se entende*)** A mão de Sean agarra a ambos **(Zeus: Punheta dupla. Comofes/)** apertando-os um contra o outro, os dois gemem quase em uni som. **(Baby: UNI SOM. UNI SOM. GALVÃO, VAI TOMAR NO CUUUUUUUU) (Zeus: Vou fazer minha faculdade de ripagem na Uni Som! Lá eu tenho futuro! qq)**

Nick encara Sean. **(Baby: Adatrash vs. Nick Trash no quesito olhar nos olhos. #IKIWT)** – _Você vai foder-me? _**(Renard: Enfia essa ênclise no cu e tenha orgasmos.) **_–_ Sua agarra o duro, **(Baby: Sixsome? Isso já é orgia, meu! Tem gente brotando do chão pra transar com esses dois!)** grande e grosso membro de seu capitão. **(Renard: Tão bem dotado quanto um lápis.)**

– _Sim Nick. _**(Baby: Não Hank, Talvez Juliette, Quem Sabe Rosalee...) (Zeus continua: Claro Adalind, Nunca Wu, Quando Monroe... #fugiu) (Renard: Vez dos nobres! Vou Pensar Eric, Nos Vemos Às Sete Viktor, Estou Ocupado Eu... Poxa, só?)**_ Há muito quero foder você. _**(Baby: IRONIA: Fala uma frase super chique com um palavrão no meio. Affe, homem controverso.)**_ Você nunca foi fodido não é? _**(Baby: Baby, I'm preying with you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive... (8) Ele me homenageou ;.D) (Zeus: Ele só conhece esse verbo para denominar a ação de um pinto em uma buceta/bunda? Olha os sinônimos: comer, penetrar (super fancy), violar...) (Renard: Zeus falando "super fancy". Tô te estranhando, bicho...)**

– _Não. Eu... _**(Baby: "Só vim treinando com meu dildo Negão, por quê?") **_É a primeira vez que faço isso com um homem. _**(Renard: MINTIROSO! A máquina bipou! –q)**

– _Eu sei. Mas não se preocupe _**(Baby: Consegui comprar mais arruda e KY. OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ, TRAZ VÍRGULA PRA ESSA PORRÁ) **_no inicio _**(Zeus: Sai, vadia! *Empurra a Baby e incorpora um espírito pra fazer a macumba do acento*)**_ vai ser dolorido depois vai ficar muito gostoso. _**(Zeus: Ué, cê sabe? Já foi passivinho também? Faz parte do seu passado sombrio, né, capitão? *Pisca*) (Baby: Ele já trabalhou aqui, Zeus... Foi antes da Miha assumir, mas que trabalhou, trabalhou! Dirigia as maiores orgias da cidade!) **_Confie em mim. Eu gostaria de prepara-lo antes,_** (Baby: Eu gostaria de te bater com meu chicotinho nazista, posso? *Sacudindo*)**_ mas ver, ouvir você gritar, gemer pra mim vai ser um deleite. _**(Baby: AÇASSINHORA! Agora sim ele incorpora Chris Grey! *de onde diabos saiu Chris*)**_ Você aguenta não? _**(Renard: 'Guenta não? Fala! Se não aguentar, frouxo, pede pra sair! *Esbofeteia* Boloooonha. Nugteeeella. UTI! *Tem uma overdose*) **_Afinal você é o Grimm. _**(Zeus: Esse conceito de que o Nick aguenta tudo porque é Grimm é meio frouxo, não? Só porque o bichim é Grimm pode dar surra de pica nele que nem tchum. Viado. ODEIO ISSO)**

Sean se prepara puxando a cintura de Nick mais para baixo, **(Baby: Mas não tem que empinar? Ou eu que não sou experiente?) (Renard: Tem que empinar sim, putinha. ANDA, LEVANTA ESSA BUNDA MOLE E CAÍDA! *Imagem mental odiosa*)** esfrega a ponta do pau em sua entrada, **(Zeus: Fric fric. Não, pera, acho que o som não é esse...)** a mão firme começa a empurrar o falo lentamente para dentro, **(Baby: Mas pera aí, Oxum. O pinto não está conectado ao quadril dele? Por que ele não empurra com o quadril? Por que ele tem que... *Revelação* MEU DEUS, É UM DILDO! NÃO É PINTO COISSÍSSIMA NENHUMA! É UM PAU DE BORRACHA! MEU IEMANJÁ, FUI ENGANADA ESSA PORRA DE FIC INTEIRA! NÃO É UM SLASH, É UMA TROCA DE PAPÉIS! AAAAAAAAARGH! *se mata*)** Nick estreme o corpo inteiro, **(Renard: Comofes pra estremer teu corpo inteiro? Não conheço o verbo. *Pega o dicionário*) (Baby: Achei no meu dicionário dos apetrechos sexuais! Estreme é o SUPER VIBRADOR, que acha todos os pontos sexuais gozantes (q) da vítima e a faz gozar até perder dez quilos! *Vai encomendar* #SeMuFeelings) (Zeus: Então fudeu, porque no meu catálogo aborígene, estreme é uma tribo da Tasmânia cujos sacerdotes faziam orgias/genocídios em oferenda a Próstetis, seu deus. #masoqrapaz #SeMuFeelings2) **seus dentes se serram, **(Rena arde (lol): Cuidado pra não ficar banguela, fiote.) **suas mãos agarram-se aos ferros da cabeceira da cama. **(Baby: Nem passou um cuspe? AI, MEU CU! SINTO-O ASSADO!)** Sente suas entranhas serem rasgadas a cada milímetro de Sean que entrando. **(Zeus chuta o gerúndio: Morre, seu atendente da Vivo! –q) (Baby está babando e girando na cadeira de rodinhas e não quer, não pode, não vai comentar.)** Pouco mais da glande para dentro **(Zeus: MAS ANHÉ? Como assim? Qual o comprimento dessa glande?) **faz Nick contorcer-se todo. **(Baby: Cobrinha?) (Renard: Harlem Shake! Q)** – _Oh Deus... Ungh! _**(Renard: Me dá esse KY. *Joga na cabeça DE CIMA, TÁ, e acende a fogueira de novo* VOCATIVOOOOO *fazendo dancinhas estúpidas*) (Zeus morreu de rir com o que viu) (Baby: Macumbeiro iniciante é foda! *Rindo demais e filmando*)**

– _Só mais um pouco Nick. _**(Baby: Muito Hank, Menos Rosalee, Demais Monroe... CALEM A BOCA E NÃO CONTINUEM ESSA INUTILIDADE!)**_ Logo chegaremos lá._

Sean empurra, empurra **(Renard: Uai, "empurra, empurra"? ****Push me, and them just touch me… ****(8) masoq) (Zeus: Nick é tão apertado assim? Medo) (Baby: Se tivesse preparado, não tava nesse sofrimento pra fazer o dildo entrar!)** preenchendo o buraco apertado que espreme seu pau **(Zeus: Squish' QUAL O BARULHO DE UM PAU SENDO ESPREMIDO, OXALÁ?) (Renard: Grória a Deus que ele não sabe!)** com as paredes agora desvirginadas, **(Baby: RIP Hímen. *Joga flores*)** Nick morde seu lábio inferior tão forte **(Renard: Adalind feelings? Cuidado que senão a gente arruma um exorcismo aí rapidinho.)** que um filete de sangue escorre pelo canto do lábio. **(Baby: Oxe, Renard predizendo as porras? Só falta o Sean beber e teremos exorcismo! *Vai fazer despacho pra garantir isso*) **Quando finalmente dentro por inteiro **(Zeus: Como se tivesse demorado. Demorou mais pra gente chegar aqui do que pra ele entrar nesse cu aí.) **com suas bolas a tocarem a bunda de Nick **(Renard: EU-NÃO-QUERO-SABER-DETALHES-SÓRDIDOS! Vou me matar com o pratinho descartável ali e já volto. Baby, oferece minha alma!)** ele inclina-se lambendo o sangue escorrido dali. **(Zeus: Porra, foi despacho acertado! Assim que eu gosto!) (Baby: TÁ ZOANDO? PELO AMOR DA MINHA BUCETA! EU CONSEGUI, SEUS PORRAS! VAI ROLAR EXORCISMO! O SACRIFÍCIO DEU CERTO! SOU A MACUMBEIRA MAIS FODONA EVER! *Pega um pote de Nugtella com sangue pra assistir ao Sean Menor virando humano*)** O vai e vem se inicia com Sean ameno, **(Renard: Mas... Mas... Ele bebeu o sangue do Grimm. Ele não... AH, AGORA É PAU NO CU DOS ESCRITORES, É? QUE SE DANE O CANON, É ISSO AÍ, FDP! *morre de desgosto*) (Baby: Mas, a minha macumba... Quer saber? Vamos todos dar que a gente ganha mais. *Vai dar de ombros*)** Nick sente a queimação em seu intimo **(Zeus: "intimo" É MEU CARALHO TE DANDO UMA SURRA!) (Mihaela *em uma nuvenzinha*: Vamos maneirar no Caps Lock, galerê!) **assim como sua face em rubro vermelho forte. **(Baby: Fã de Flamengo?)** Ele geme de boca aberta, **(Renard: "AaaAAnggh". Cara, isso foi tão puta feelings que eu vou até assistir Big Buceta Brasil depois dessa.)** Sean tira uma de suas mãos da barra **(Zeus: Que barra?) (Baby: A barra do slash. #EPICFAILTALITY)** levando para seu pescoço **(Renard: Auto-estrangulamento? Comolidá.)** induzindo Nick a abraça-lo **(Zeus: Acento, garoto da skina!)** enquanto ele o fode. **(Baby: Lembra de um troço chamado sinônimos? So.) **O próprio Nick faz o mesmo **(Baby: Como que ele enforcou o Sean? Tôw cafusa. #oldbutgold) (Renard: BDSM. Depois de todas as evidências... Ah, oi, Grey.)** com a outra envolvendo Sean com os dois braços, **(Zeus: Vou começar a cobrar a partir de todo "Sean" que aparecer na fic. Vamos ficar rykos!) **apertando forte o corpo do outro contra o seu. Sean começa a acelerar as investidas contra a bunda de Nick. **(Renard: "Aquela bundinha seca, firme..." Socorro.) (Baby: Ai que tesão pela bunda do Nick não.) (Zeus: Não era pro Nick estar implorando por misericórdia, se eles tão mermo indo no seco?) (Baby 2: Essa sou eu. *Vai implorar pra Miha para que ela saia da ripagem, ganhando apenas um ralho e uma fatiada com a faquinha de brinquedo da Baby Alive -q*)** Ele fode seu subordinado com força e voracidade, **(Zeus: Sentindo uma assadeira no fiofó de um...)** levando os dois a um êxtase, embora ainda a dor seja forte para o menor. **(Renard: Ainda espero a luta que me prometeram lá na sinopse.) (Baby: Claro que a dor tá sendo forte! Primeira vez – cuspe = bundjeenha assada. Essas hemorroidas vão sofrer!) **O pau de Nick preso entre os dois abdomens derrama-se mais em pré-gozo, **(Zeus: 1) Litros desse tal pré-gozo aí! 2) Gente, eu achava que o Nick tava de four. Fail.)** Sean passa os dedos levando o liquido viscoso para a boca de Nick, **(Baby: Passou os dedos onde? Autor, vou ter que te dar uma chulipa?)** depois de tê-lo passado em seus lábios introduz na boca **(Renard: HEIN? Em que boca? Introduziu o quê? Pedra de Rosetta, vem cá!) (Baby faz mais dois buracos na parede do quarto de Nickette)** dando para Nick ali chupar. **(Zeus: Como?)** Ele assim o faz sorvendo tudo dos dedos de Sean. **(Zeus: Sssssuck. Ou Slurph. Não sei, nunca trepei com mans pra saber esses sons.)**

O toque em sua próstata **(Baby: Chegamos na próstata? JÁ VAI ACABAR, ENTÃO? GRAÇAS A DEUS! OBRIGADA, SENHOR, OBRIGADA! THANKS, OXALÁ! *cai de joelhos* MÃE, O FORNINHO CAIU MAS EU TE AMO! PADRINHO SILVIO SANTOS, É NÓIS QUE PERDE AS CALÇA! HANK, MEU AMOR, ME JOGA NA PAREDE E ME CHAMA DE LAGARTIXA! HATERS GONNA HATE MAS A BUNDA É MINHA! RIPA NA CHULIPA! MIHAELA, VAI P *Interrompida*) (Nick *atrás da porta do quarto*: Dá pra calar a boca aí, porra? Não se pode nem mais transar em paz! *Um sapato voa por cima da cabeça dele e atinge o notebook do Zeus*) (Zeus: ALELUIA! JULIETTE, SUA VADIA, EU TE ADORO! *Vai beijá-la, mas toma um tiro no meio da testa*) (Renard está ocupado correndo pelado pela cidade com o coiso balançando e não pode comentar)** começa a lhe proporcionar um prazer que Nick não soubera que podia sentir, **(Zeus: Meu computador se regenerou. *Chora* Mas enfim, já passou a dor de ser enrabado no seco? Nem doeu, né? Já foram outros tantos antes do Sean... Me impressiono que não entrou com bola e tudo. #Fifa14) **o entre e sai **(Baby: Lá em cima eu até acreditei que tinha sido acidental, mas errar duas vezes é burrice!) **do falo de Sean em seu rabo **(Renard: Rabo de vaca.)** começa a ficar muito prazeroso surpreendo Nick por demais. **(Baby: Ué, quando foi que o Sean começou a narrar?) (Zeus: Pior do que "Sean: ON" é não ter nenhuma indicação.)** – _Oh! Huummm... Gostoso... Sean – _**(Baby: Não é assim que se geme! Oh, puta burra, tenho que ensinar tudo? *Espanca*) **Sean sorri malicioso, apertando seus lábios nos dos dele. **(Renard: Não comento mais o OOC, só que... QUÊ?) **As unhas de Nick se cravam nas largas costas suadas, **(Zeus: Crack!) (Baby: ONDE ONDE ONDE) **o baixo gemido é ouvido por Nick **(Zeus: TU ME JURA! Achei que ele era surdo!) (Baby: Depois do nosso histerismo...)** bem rente ao seu ouvido, assim como pode sentir o hálito quente expelido, **(Renard: Bafo. #IRC)** fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se. **(Baby: I have chills...) **Nick agora sorri com cada solavanco de Sean para dentro, **(Zeus: VUNC VUNC VUNC Pí-úi! #q) **seu buraco muito acostumado com o membro duro **(Baby: Fosse só esse...) **anseia cada vez mais por aquela sensação prazerosa. **(Renard: IR... Cansei. *Vai bater uma*) **Nick pode sentir perfeitamente quando Sean tira quase todo o membro para fora **(Baby: Li "pau fora". Assim não tá bom...) **deixando apenas a glande **(Zeus: "Que é uma das personagens principais"...)** e volta a empurrar-se todo novamente, ele sorri, geme com muita volúpia. **(Renard: Isso porque oito parágrafos acima ele era hétero e tava porre...) (Baby: Isso porque no começo do trash ele era fiel. Falei que não ia ajudar em nada.)**

– _Venha, fique de quatro na cama. _**(Renard: Fica de quatro e geeeeme!)**

Nick sem resistência alguma, **(Baby: OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ)** pelo contrário o faz com muito prazer, põe-se da forma como Sean pediu. **(Zeus: "Agora late.")** Ao sentir o pau de Sean lhe invadir de novo dessa vez com muito prazer, **(Renard: E antes invadiu com o quê?) (Baby: Agora não adianta passar cuspe, muito menos dar nome pro cuspe. Já assou tudo mesmo.) (Zeus: Vamos evitar que frite, né? #failtalityforever)** Nick geme alucinado. **(Baby: "EU QUERO DAR QUERO DAR QUERO DAR, O MEU NOME É VALESCA E O APELIDO QUERO DAR! (8)) (Zeus completa: "Você você você você você você quer?" B-D)** – _Ah! Isso Sean, foda-me. _**(Renard: Já li isso nas Cenas Extras... Mas era uma mulher.)**_ Enraba-me gostoso, mete tudo em mim. _**(Renard: "Bota teu pinto na água benta e abençoa meu cu satânico com ele". Via: Secret. Tão Nick Viadinho feelings) (Baby: AH MA VÁ PRA PUTA QUE PARIU! AGORA NICK VIROU PUTINHA MESMO, FOI? TÁ CONTRATADO! GEME, CACHORRO, GEME!) **_– _Nick gira o pescoço por cima dos ombros **(Zeus: Socorro, Exorcista!) **para olhar Sean fazendo seu pedido lamentoso. **(Renard: Quem está pedindo? O Sean? O Nick? A Mihaela? O Barão Sangrento? *since when*)**

Depois de totalmente inteiro dentro de Nick, **(Baby: Não estava perto do fim? Essa última página está se estendendo para sempre! *se afoga no próprio choro*)** Sean o assegura pelos ombros **(Zeus: HAN? Assegurar = garantir. O quê que ele garantiu? Uma boa foda? Uma fic boa? FAIL, se for.) (Renard: Um cu novo e virgem.)** começando a fodê-lo. **(Baby: É a décima vez que esse verbo aparece! SINÔNIMOS! EU VOS BUCETA EM NOME DA MINHA INVOCO! -q) **Nick leva sua mão ao pau **(Renard: De quem? Vamos lembrar que isso é Slash, tem dois paus por aqui.) (Baby: NÁH. Tem um pau e um dildo. E logo logo esse único pau se converte em buceta.)** começando a masturbar-se frenético. **(Zeus: "Frenético! Sniper frenético!" #JovemNerdFeelings) **Cada brutal estocada é um gemido forte, **(Renard: Achei que uma estocada era uma estocada, não um gemido. Fui enganado a minha vida inteira.) (Baby: Indeciso! Estão acabando minhas piadas, socorro.)** um grito cerrado entre os dentes. **(Zeus: Eu tentei isso aqui e virou um ganido. NÃO É MAIS FÁCIL COLOCAR GANIDO? ESSA FIC TEM MAIS ROCOCÓS QUE O CABELO DO NICK HÉTERO QUE TÁ COMENDO A JUJU QUE NEM UM ANIMAL LÁ NO QUARTO! ****#freaking) (Renard: BABY YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN HIDE, I CAN SMELL YOUR SCENT FROM MILES (8)) (Baby: JUST LIKE ANIMALS, ANIMALS, LIKE ANIMALS-ALS! ****(8) E eu acho que posso me esconder sim) (Nick: *De dentro do quarto*: MY ANACONDA DON'T! ****MY ANACONDA DON'T! (8)) (Juliette: MY PUSSY É O PODER! (8)) (Zeus 2: THIS IS FOR THE DIRTY GIRLS, ALL AROUND THE WORLD! ****(8)) (Mihaela: NIGHTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARE (8) E CHEGA, SEUS BUCETAS! VÃO RIPAR *chuta todos de volta aos notebooks e Nickette se cala no quarto*) **Mas Nick não se importa, ele quer aquilo, **(Renard: *recuperado e rouco* Não sei desde quando. Acho que aquele Fus Roh Dah que a Pastora Baby falou levou a heterossexualidade do Nick/Nicole aqui.) **ele deseja ser fodido por Sean, **(Zeus: Baby, tua macumba tá fraca. SINÔNIMOOOOOOOOOO *benzido de KY Refrescante*) **quando as bolas de Sean batem a sua bunda **(Baby: Na trave! –q) (Renard: Spanking? Tem que pagar extra, ó, só avisando.)** ele adora, é quando Sean está todo dentro dele. **(Zeus: TU ME JURA! Achei que as bolas do Sean eram adesivas, por isso não dava pra saber quando o pau tava empacotado –qqqqqq)** Sua cabeça entorpecida, **(Baby: Comofazer pra deixar só a cabeça entorpecida?)** seus sentidos bagunçados, **(Renard: "A visão estava cheirando, o paladar estava ouvindo, a audição estava comendo..." Q. Me faz outra bolonha, plix, Arnaldo?)** seu corpo estremecido de prazer, **(Baby: Sem comentários.)** Sean fora e dentro, fora e dentro **(Zeus: Copia cola feelings. Essa necessidade de ter muitas palavras me irrita!)** o levam a uma sensação de pura luxúria e prazer **(Baby: Redundância, eu te exconjuro! Sai desse trash que não te pertence! *Joga porra em cima da redundância*)** que Nick não quer que pare. **(Zeus: EU QUERO! CHEGA LOGO, ORGASMO!)** Sean se inclina sobre suas costas mordendo sua orelha sem parar de estoca-lo, **(Baby: Achei uma imagem no DeviantArt que o Sean tava em woge e mordendo a orelhinha do Nicole e eles tavam que nem na fic. Já sei de onde veio a inspiração. *Pega a três-oitão* E acento, vem ni mim)** suas respirações agitadas, **(Renard imagina as respirações dançando funk, agitadas, e se esfrega na bolonha)** seus corpos suados. **(Zeus: Esse trash é uma aula de biologia, explicando tudo o que rola no trepa trepa. Vish)**

Logo não tarda para Nick espirrar forte o sêmen por cima da cama, **(Baby imagina o Nick pegando a "mangueirinha" e fazendo um arco-íris com sua porra. Traumatizada, vai se disfarçar de bolonha) (Zeus: Atchim! Saúde, fiote. Cuidado com espirros, que cê tá de bode.)** ele vem forte, violento **(Baby: Quem? *Enterrada em massa de bolonha* Esses cafetões brutos... *Começa a morder o próprio braço, achando que come bolonha com Nugtella*)** sentindo seu buraco se contrair apertando mais o pau de Sean. **(Renard: Deixa, que eu quero tentar. *Se benze com arruda e lubrificante* OLÊ OLÊ OLÁ EU TE INVOCO VIRGU-LÁ) (Zeus imagina o Sean com um ipê no lugar do pênis e começa a rir que nem doido) **Este geme prazeroso arfando com a sensação causada pelo gozo de Nick. **(Zeus: Minha dúvida é inexpressável, mas não acho que foi o gozo que o Viado Mor sentiul. Unhé.)** E Sean vem logo em seguida, **(Baby: E QUEM É QUE TAVA AÍ O TEMPO TODO? HANK? SUA? SEAN NICK? ONDE ESTÃO ELES MESMO? *Com bolonha nos ouvidos*)** ele monta Nick **(Renard imagina o Rentrash escalando o pau do Nick)** metendo rápido e forte seguidamente sem parar. **(Zeus: Claro, né, amigo? Acho que "seguidamente" já dá a ideia do "sem parar", abraço. Mas eu posso tá errado... *Mordendo o dedo da Baby achando que é bolonha* TÔ VENO TUTO, CHESSSSSUUUUUSSS)** Até que explode em gozo alucinante **(Baby: Alucinante? Eu quero! *Engole*) (Renard: IRC, Baby!) (Zeus: Ele explodiu? Amém! *Imagina todos cobertos de tripa* Estou imaginativo hoje.)** que faz com que a cada jorrada para as entranhas de Nick seja um solavanco bruto. **(Baby: CUMA? Achei que vinha tudo de uma vez, mas se o gozo dele é que nem internet, de pouquinho em pouquinho, quem ser eu pra julgar?)** Ambos caem, Nick por sobre a cama **(Zeus: POR SOBRE. POR SOBRE. Mas pera, eles já gozaram. ELES GOZARAM! ALELUIA, VAI ACABAR! OBRIGADO, SENHOR! DEUS É PAI! ZEUS, MEU DEUS PADRINHO, TORRADO SEJA! AMÉM!)** e Sean por sobre o corpo do outro, **(Renard: E ele não esmaga a quiança nem um pouquinho, tá.) **entre as arfadas da respiração descompassada **(Baby: Toda vez que esse autor fala da respiração, ela é descompassada. CU)** ele diz: – _Você... É Incrível... Nick! _**(Renard: Se esses dois fossem coelhos, teria acabado há uns três parágrafos atrás e já taria cheio de filhotinhos. Deus abençoe os coelhinhos. *Abraça um coelho* #assistiudemaisolyricvideodeanimals)**

O outro apenas murmura embaixo, **(Zeus: Como eu murmuro embaixo? Me ensina?) (Baby: Ele nem deu de ombros, poxa. Queria aprender como se faz.)** soltando um sorriso extasiado de prazer. **(Renard: Ele tava prendendo o sorriso? Pelo quê? Alcoolismo? Se fosse assim *Algema o Nick viado*) **Com seus corpos cansados logo são dominados pelo sono. **(Baby: O nonsense da frase foi legal o suficiente pra não merecer comentários.)**

O dia vai alto **(Zeus: Até o dia é viado nessa porra de jegue? #entendedoresentenderão)** quando acordam pelo som do celular de Nick tocando. Ele estande a mão ainda sonolento. **(Baby: Não achei "estande" aqui no manual de apetrechos sexuais. O que ser, Zeus?) (Zeus: SÓ ACHO que é uma barraca onde se vendem ou se mostram coisas, sua burra. *Leva surra ensandecida*)** – _Alô._

– _Oi cara. _**(Renard: "Oi braços, oi tronco, oi pernas, OI, PINTO! Há tempos que a gente não se vê, né?")**_ O que houve não vai vir trabalhar hoje. _**(Baby: Descobri onde o ponto de lá de cima, quando o Sean pergunta se o Nick tem vergonha, veio parar. Foi uma troca bem distante, né?) (Zeus: TU AINDA SE LEMBRA DAQUILO? SUA MONSTRO) (Renard: Isso era pra ser uma pergunta? Eu me recuso! *Incorpora Adolf Hitler e, convencido de que o autor é judeu, vai caçá-lo e caça o Hank por esse erro e porque ele é preto*) **_– _Fala Hank do outro lado da linha.

Enquanto responde ao amigo **(Baby: "NÃO VOU ATÉ QUE VOCÊ CONSERTE AQUELE PONTO, SEU PRETO DISGRACENTO!") (Zeus: "Vou nada, cara, tô porre e o chefim me deixou assado que não consigo nem sentar...")** Nick sente mãos fortes lhe acariciando os ombros, **(Renard: *desincorpora Hitler* Flashback? Vão começar de novo? NÃO! *Arranca o próprio pênis e o engole, querendo morrer engasgado*) (Baby: CRIDO IN CRUIZ AVI MARÍA)** depois beijos e mordiscadas que o fazem arrepiar-se em toda a extensão do seu corpo. **(Baby: Ô, fã de ambiguidade, o que rolou aí? Ele sentiu arrepios pelo corpo ou os beijos e mordiscadas que foram por todo o corpo? E olha que essa não é a primeira que acontece...) (Zeus: "Arerepior". Conserta isso, Baby, pelo amor de todo o RWP.)** Nick se despede do amigo dizendo-lhe que já está a caminho. **(Renard: "Mas vai ter que esperar um pouco, vou dar mais uma trepada porque meu fiofó ainda não sangrou..." HELP)** Vira-se para Sean, ambos de abraçam e se beijam. **(Zeus: QUÊ. "Ambos de abraçam" é meu pau se retorcendo que nem uma cobra na ilha de Lost enquanto foge de piolhos que cavalgam escorpiões radioativos sobrenaturais!)**

– _Estamos atrasados. _**(Renard: E o Rentrash não dormiu um nada, né? Eles devem ter terminado o trepa trepa umas seis da manhã... O máximo que ele pode ter dormido é três horas! Haja café agora...)**_ – _Fala Nick **(Baby: Grito Rosalee, Sussurro Juliette, Ganido Adalind, Gemido Hank...) (Zeus: CALADA! *Corta a cabeça dela com um shuriken*) **com um lindo sorriso nos lábios, tendo seus braços envoltos ao pescoço de Sean. **(Renard: Poetizou. – só que nunca)**

– _O que é uma pena senão nós poderíamos? Você sabe. _**(Baby: Depois de ter falado umas quarenta versões do verbo foder, ele fica com essa frescurinha. Fica de quatro aí que é tua vez! *Pega seu dildo MasterGorillaz de ouro radioativo que vibra com a força de um terremoto 8.0 na escala Richter* -Q)**

– _À noite nós podemos voltar e fazer um segundo round. _**(Zeus: DEUS ME LIVRE DE CONTINUAÇÃO! *Se benze*)**

Eles se beijam apaixonadamente **(Zeus: Estalinhos molhados. –q)** selando essa nova fase em suas vidas, um Grimm e um Wesen. **(Baby: Um MEIO-Wesen, lembrando. Senão poderia ser até o Monroe.) (Zeus: Então a Juliette voltou da casa dos pais, achou o namorado viadinho na cama do ex-amante-induzido e esquartejou os dois, dando-os pros cachorros da veterinária onde trabalha. Renomeou-se como Bruna. –qqq) (Renard: ACABOU! DEPOIS DE TANTO TEMPO! GLÓRIA A DEUS PAI!) (Baby 2: Oxalá tem poder!) (Zeus 2: ACABOU, FINALMENTE! ESTOU LIVRE! LIBERDADE! VOTE PASTORA BABY, A FAVOR DA RIPAGEM! 69! LIGUE PRO DISK PUTAS! ME PAGUE UM SALÁRIO! TÔ PERDIDAÇO, RAPAZ!)**

**Renard foi terminar de correr nu pela cidade, mas dessa vez, cavalgando e gritando que não pode ser preso porque ele que era o capitão da polícia e muito hétero. Ledo engano; o cara está esperando fiança e uma muda de roupas na cela do FBI.**

**Baby implantou um sistema de câmeras pra ter acesso 24 horas ao quarto dos dois coelhinhos, conhecidos como Nick e Juliette. Chamou Miha e lhe deu a rede de computadores como presente por poder ter se divertido tanto (acredite, a gente se diverte, mas só RIPANDO). Agora, está procurando o Nick Viadim pra lhe ensinar a dar de ombros e está cantando Animals em bares. Ah, a propósito, atualizou a Boys Fuckin Boys com o vídeo desses viados. Está bombando.**

**Zeus é o guitarrista solo da Baby e, como sempre, está pesquisando o endereço do autor para implantar um super vírus fancy no computador dele, junto com um pacote grátis de Ebola falsa. Está esperando seu salário pra comprar um mapa e se achar.**


End file.
